A Christmas Reunion
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: The team reunite after 7 years of being separated. My early Christmas fic to all of you!


Me: **I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!** Or Kazemaru would be screwed in every episode. u.u

* * *

"**Endou! Get the turkey out of the oven!"**

"**Gyaah! HOT HOT HOT!"**

"**ACK! DON'T TRIP ON THE RUG!"**

"**I'M TRYING TO KEEP MY BALANCE HERE, KAZE!"**

Tachimukai Yuuki and Tsunami Jousuke sweat dropped as they heard the commotion coming from their captain and co-captain's house. Tachimukai squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Ne, Jousuke-kun. Do you think we should go in?"

"What? And miss all the food? No way, Yuu-chan. We're going in!"

Before he could protest, Tsunami opened the door…

… And his face was met with a kitten.

"GAAAAAHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Tsunami danced around the room, bumping into walls as he tried to get the cat off his face in vain. Tachimukai followed right behind him, trying hard to help without much success.

"Ne, Tsunami, Tachimukai. Do you plan on dancing with Ku-chan all the way through dinner?"

Kazemaru Ichirouta walked out, his smile indicating joy at seeing his old teammates again… and amusement at seeing Ku-chan clinging onto Tsunami's face.

"Hey, Kaze. Has anyone arrived- TSUNAMI! TACHIMUKAI! T'S SO GOOD TO SEE- Why is Ku-chan on Tsunami's face?"

Endou Mamoru looked back to forth from Tsunami to Tachimukai and back to Tsunami again. He looked at Kazemaru for an explanation.

"We accidentally threw him towards the door when we were getting the turkey out…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Um… Guys? I'm happy and all at seeing you again but **I'D ACTUALLY LIKE TO SEE YOUR FACES!"

* * *

**

The other three jumped. They had forgotten Tsunami's feline dilemma.

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that… Here, Ku-chan, here, little kitty…"

Kazemaru outstretched his hands and gently unclawed the kitten away from Tsunami's face.

"Itai…. For such a small kitty, he can sure scratch…"

Tsunami opened his eyes and was immediately met with Tachimukai's worried face.

"Geez, Jousuke-kun you idiot! Do you know how scared I got at the thought of your face being scarred forever...?"

"Oh, come on, Yuu-chan! A kitty can't do that much harm! Come here…"

Tsunami cupped Tachimukai's face with one hand and placed a kiss on the shorter boy's right cheek. Tsunami smirked at seeing the light brunette grow different shades of red.

"Whoa! Back up! Jousuke-kun? Yuu-chan? Kissing on the cheek? Is there something you guys aren't telling us?" Kazemaru asked, shock in his voice.

Now with the cat off his face, Tsunami could see Endou and Kazemaru clearly.

Endou had grown quite tall at a whooping 6 foot 2 inches, with sharp, chiseled cheekbones and almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. His dark brown hair was slightly past his broad shoulders and his body was slightly buffer than before which was an obvious sign he was working out. The orange headband was still in place.

Kazemaru was slightly shorter at a 6 foot 1 inches. His face had taken on a more feminine look with huge eyes framed by long lashes and pretty pink lips. His hair was in a low ponytail, reaching his waist. He had a slim figure that would make girls around the world enviable. Right now, his honey brown eyes were darting from Tachimukai to him and back again.

"Well… We're _promised_ to each other…." Tachimukai said a devious smile on his face.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Endou's voice could've shaken the whole house down.

"Oh WOW! Congratulations, you two!" Kazemaru squealed.

"Err… Thanks, Kazemaru-san…"

"Um… do you smell something burning?" Tsunami's sharp senses pricked up at the weird smell wafting from the kitchen.

It took 10 seconds for Endou and Kazemaru to fully register what Tsunami had said. Then they both looked at each other…

"THE CAKE!"

… And they dashed towards the kitchen, leaving dumbfounded looks on their guests' faces.

10 minutes later…

"It was lucky that the cake didn't burn…"

"Yep. Hey, maybe we should change our clothes now. The others will be arriving soon."

"M'kay. Oi, Tachimukai, Tsunami! Can you greet anyone who comes while Kaze and I change clothes?"

"Sure, leave it to us!"

"Thanks!"

… And Endou followed Kazemaru upstairs.

After 5 seconds…

**RING!**

"Oh! Guests are here!"

Tachimukai put on a smile and opened the door.

"Ah! Touko-san! Rika-san!"

"Hey there, Tsunami's lover! You're here early!" Rika smirked. Her long blue hair had been tied into a high ponytail and she now sported two barrettes. She wore a white long sleeved off-the-shoulder sweater with a checkered skirt and high heels. Her jacket was tied to her waist.

"H-H-H-H-H-How d-d-did y-you k-k-k-know?" Tachimukai stuttered, his face reddening.

"Oh come on… It's been obvious ever since you two met!" Touko smiled. She wore a pink blouse with a denim sleeveless jacket, blue capri pants and boots. Her hair was in two short braids.

"URUSAI! JUST GET IN!" Tachimukai shoved them inside the house before they could start gossiping loudly about his and Tsunami's sex life.

"Yo, Touko! Rika! Oh dear, Touko… Seems like you haven't grown since we last met!" Tsunami joked, making Touko's hot temper flare.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

She started chasing Tsunami around the living room, Tsunami laughing his guts out.

**RING!**

"Gouenji-san! Kidou-san! Eh…? Where's Haruna-san?" He asked the two, not seeing Kidou's beloved sister anywhere in sight.

"She's coming… with Fudou." Kidou said through clenched teeth. His free hand clenched into a fist.

Tachimukai trailed his eyes from the beginning of Kidou's right arm down to his hand… which was being held tightly by...

"Gouenji-san? Why are you holding Kidou-san's hand?"

Kidou snapped out of his tiny fit while Gouenji froze. Both boys' faces turned to the colour of well ripened tomatoes.

"Umm… How about we all save the story for later?" Tachimukai sensed the older boys' uneasiness and also shoved them inside.

While Tsunami, Rika and Touko tried to unfreeze Kidou and Gouenji, Tachimukai continued inviting the guests in. Handa and Matsuno came next, followed by Someoka and Fubuki, Aki and Ichinose, Haruna and Fudou, Hiroto and Midorikawa and Natsumi and Domon. The others had been too busy to come but they had offered their wishes.

"Oh wow! Seems like almost everyone made it!" Endou clomped down the stairs, wearing a thick red sweater, jeans and a Santa hat on his head. He was immediately met by the crowd of people jumping on him.

"Ne, you only miss Endou? You don't miss me?" Kazemaru's teasing voice floated towards them. He was wearing a green sweater with red trimmings on it, black jeans and a Santa hat as well. Apparently he too shared the same fate as Endou. The crowd left Endou and jumped on him before he could blink.

"Kyaa! You're crushing me!"

Endou laughed. It was good to be back with the team.

* * *

"So how have things been?" Endou casually asked Tsunami, Hiroto, Someoka, Gouenji, Ichinose, Handa, Domon and Fudou holding a cup of cocoa in one hand.

"You already know about me and Tachimukai."

"And I'm promised to Midorikawa…."

"Fubuki and I are dorm mates."

"Same with me and Kidou but we're a couple."

"Ditto me and Aki-chan."

"Well, I'm with Matsuno…."

"I and Natsumi are just co-workers …"

"…. And I'm engaged to Haruna-chan."

Everyone spat out the cocoa they had sipped at hearing Fudou's statement. They looked at him incredulously. Gouenji was the first to react.

"A-and I t-thought Kidou w-w-was joking…" He stuttered.

"How was Kidou's reaction towards you two?" Endou could barely stand straight and allowed himself to be balanced by holding onto the mantelpiece above the fire place.

"As you can see, he simply adores me!" He put on a happy fake voice which turned quickly sarcastic. "What do you think, soccer heads? I can even feel his glare from here! Look behind me!"

True to his words, Kidou was glaring at him as he furiously chopped the onions.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Kidou pretended that the onions were Fudou's head and each and every one of them turned into smithereens?" Tsunami voiced out his thought.

They gave him a 'WTF' look while Fudou imagined the scene Tsunami had described.

.

It was not a pretty picture.

.

"Hey, guys! Instead of just lounging out here, can you-?" Natsumi stopped halfway through her sentence. "What's wrong with Fudou?" She asked, upon setting sight on the brunette sitting in the furthest corner of the living room, hands over ears, muttering "_This is for Haruna-chan, this is for Haruna-chan, this is for Haruna-chan…_" to himself multiple times.

"Oh… Just a bad case of 'The Kidou Disease', Natsumi! Nothing to worry about!" Domon plastered a huge grin on his face which Natsumi immediately knew was false.

"Whatever… Knowing you guys, you probably said something to make him go in that mode." Natsumi shrugged it off, getting back on the main subject. "Can you, Endou and Handa make a quick dash to the grocery store? Someone spilled the béchamel on the floor…"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Matsuno shouted from the kitchen.

"ANYWAY… Domon, you can drive the car but take it slowly. DON'T REPEAT what you did to my last car!"

"H-Hai, Natsumi…"

* * *

In the car…

"Hey, Endou… When are you going to tell Kazemaru that you have the hots for him?"

"EHH? How'd you guys know?" Endou shrieked, his face turning to the colour that reminded Handa of tomato sauce.

"Endou, it's been obvious since JUNIOR HIGH!" Handa said twisting around to fully view Endou's face.

"Oh really? Give me one good example!" Endou still tried to maintain a cool face despite the reddening of it.

"Senior prom. Kazemaru's date was Kirigakure. He immediately disappeared 30 seconds after they arrived. He was found tied up in the closet room. From what I know, He went into the mental hospital for two weeks, screaming "Endou's going to get me!" everyday."

"….."

"See?"

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"A-Actually, I thought maybe at midnight tonight…"

"Well, I wish you the best of luck!" Handa gave a thumbs-up.

"Say, Domon… What happened to Natsumi's old car?" Endou asked from the back passenger seat, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Err… I crashed it into an elderly couples' house." Domon explained, face ashamed.

"… You are never going to drive my car." Handa said.

* * *

Back at the house…

"Thanks for getting the stuff, Domon-kun, Endou-kun, Handa-kun!"

"No problem, Otonashi-chan! Err… Where are the others? " Endou asked. The silence was unnerving.

"Oh, they're getting changed. We made such a mess in the kitchen! Anyway, what happened to my Akio-kun?" Haruna glared at the three. "I asked the others but they didn't want to answer. So, do tell me."

"He… He… He was imagining a world without you and he went into that state!" Endou immediately spoke whatever came to him.

"Err… Yeah, that's it!" Domon said. "_Thank goodness for Endou's fast imagination!"_

"Okay then…" She still had a suspicious look on her face. "I'm gonna go change. Don't start eating without us!" and she went upstairs.

Endou, Domon and Handa all let out a big sigh.

"Hey, guys, we're – WHOA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Endou stared in shock at the stains on the other boys' clothes.

"Oh, hey, guys."

"What happened?"

"Aki was putting the onions in the blender and it went bonkers. I got a bat and wrecked havoc on it. Hope you don't mind." Gouenji said with a straight face. He handed a broken bat to Endou. "Here."

Domon and Handa laughed while Endou could do nothing except open and close and open his mouth repeatedly which gave the impression of a goldfish.

* * *

"Ne, minna! I'd like to make a toast!" Endou held his glass of red wine up. Everyone stopped chatting to one another. Nineteen pairs of eyes landed onto the brunette.

"First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. Seriously. I mean… Can you believe it's been seven years since we met?"

"Nope. And yet Endou is still the soccer head we all know and love."

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Fubuki. It was really hard to not to strangle myself at college without you guys, you know. Especially having to listen to Kaze go on and on about physics everyday!"

"HEY!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Don't kill me! Anyway, TO INAZUMA ELEVEN!"

"TO INAZUMA ELEVEN!"

And the night continued with cheerful laughs and the feeling of friendship lasted throughout the whole night.

* * *

"That was fun, ne, Endou?"

"Yeah, it sure was. Despite the fact Gouenji broke my baseball bat; it was nice seeing all our friends again."

"And don't you feel glad that Hiroto stopped stalking you?"

"Yes… It was creepy when he just popped out in front of me in High School." Endou shuddered at the unpleasant memories.

"At least Midorikawa managed to seduce him."

"Oh God… DON'T remind me."

"Hahaha…"

"A-Ano… Kaze?"

"Yes, Endou?"

"Come over here."

Kazemaru went to stand beside Endou on the balcony. The brunette leaned against the railing.

"What is it, Endou?"

"Err… Well… You see…"

The tealnet looked at him with those huge amber eyes of his that Endou could easily melt in. And those plump lips were practically screaming for a kiss!

_Damn it, Kazemaru! You're making this so freaking hard!_

"U-Um…"

"Hey, look! It's a shooting star! Hurry! Make a wish!"

Endou looked up to the sky. A wish? He had a good life. Enough money, a good education… The only thing left was…

"… I wish to be with Endou forever."

"… I wish to be with Kazemaru forever."

They both said their hearts' yearnings out loud at the same time. Then they both looked at each other.

It all happened in a blink of an eye.

Endou pulled Kazemaru into his arms and quickly claimed his lips. The taller boy nibbled on the others' lower lip, making Kazemaru gasp and Endou slid in his tongue. Kazemaru gladly welcomed it,

Not breaking the kiss, Endou lifted Kazemaru into his arms and carried him bridal style all the way to their room.

And they did 'activities' in there that would've given their elderly neighbour a heart attack.

* * *

Me: Yes, very long and draggy. Gomen, minna ._. This was the best I could do since I'm leaving for Singapore next week. Just an Early Christmas gift from me.

Kazemaru: When are you going to finish the multi-chap fic?

Me: *No comment* *changes the subject* Remember, everyone! Christmas is about giving, not receiving! So please give me reviews! :D


End file.
